The Desert Flower
by Yellowlantern Luke
Summary: The Legion of Doom members, Metallo and The Parasite, are tasked with investigating a mysterious crash landing in the desert of Nevada. Along the way, the two "Sons of S.T.A.R." reflect on their lives and how they came to be. (Part of a new DC Universe)


_A/N: Greetings, all! If you've read my stuff before, you may know that I had been talking about building my own universe for some time. Well, that's going very slow in terms of origins for heroes. The Batman story I had been working on is coming along very slowly. So slowly, that I think it's going to be put on hiatus for right now. Then that got me thinking: Why am I wasting time on origin stories? You guys know the origins already, why retread them? So, I decided to just start in the middle of the universe that I had created in my head. I may go back and do origin stories later, but right now, I think I want to focus on this universe I created. It's somewhat different from the mainstream one. I'll give a rundown for you guys, see how on board you are with it._

_Seven years after the destruction of Coast City, and the death of many heroes (Superman, Batman, The Green Lanterns of Earth, The Flash, Blue Beetle Ted Kord, The Martian Manhunter, and many others) the world is in deep peril. A nuclear arms race between Russia, China, North Korea and the United States is taking place, with war looming ever so closely over the Earth. In this time of need, heroes must stand united to protect the weak and the innocent. In the wake of an ever present threat of global destruction, a new Justice League is born. Headed by Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Vertigo (an original character, don't worry he doesn't steal the spotlight), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Black Canary (Dinah Lance), Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson), Supergirl (Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El), and Zatanna Zatarra, this new League hopes to prevent global destruction and bring hope back to the people of the world._

_There's the initial plot…but this story takes place about three years after that team is formed. After the "Metropolis Doomsday Incident", the villain known as Gamemaster (another original character who is a villain of Vertigo), along with the previously thought dead Joker and the Ultra-Humanite create a Legion of Doom. Their purpose is unclear, but whatever it is, they promise the "freedom of the human race and the overall benefit for humankind". So far, the Legion has made no acts of terrorism in the three months since they broadcasted their existence and purpose to the world, but the League stands prepared for whatever ruin the Legion hopes to unleash._

_So, there you go. I'm going to just start in the middle of this universe, and try and branch off from there. I don't really have a name for this universe, so if you'd like to advise one, simply leave a comment saying what you would like it to be called. As for "The Desert Flower", this is going to be a multiple part story. I'm posting part one right now. It might be awhile before I post again, as I have to study for mid-terms, but I'll try my damnest. As always, leave some criticism to help me improve my writing for the pleasure of others, or if you have an idea that you'd like to share, just let me know. If I decide to use it, I will give full credit to whoever came up with it. Well, if you read all that, then on with the show!_

The Desert Flower

"I won't even power you down. Just a little bit, please! I'm so starving…"

John Corben heaved a sigh, or whatever sound a cyborg can make that would generally sound like a sigh. He knew it was a bad idea to bring Jones. He had told Gamemaster it was a bad idea, but he insisted. Now look where they were, about fifty miles from the excavation site and he had been complaining the whole way there. Somewhere in his mind, he figured that he was never going to stop either.

"If I let you even have a taste of my energy, you'll bleed me dry. They don't call you the Parasite for nothing, Jones. So, for the last time, no!"

"Don't call me that. It sounds so…just don't call me that..."

Corben forgot about his sensitivity. Jones didn't particularly like being called Parasite, if only for the fact that it continuously reminded him of what he did to live. Poor bastard. It really wasn't his fault. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Unlike Corben, who had volunteered himself to become what he was today. They were truly polar opposites, John and Rudy. Both were born from that hell on earth S.T.A.R. Labs, but under different circumstances.

Corben recalled that fateful day so many years ago. He was just a shell of a man then, being kept alive by machines. Unable to feed himself, unable to walk anywhere. Hell, he couldn't even help himself to the bathroom. He internally frowned as he remembered how he was just a husk, pissing and shitting all over himself; all for the "devotion to his country". What a croc of shit. He stuck himself onto the front lines, killed numerous other poor souls who had been tricked just like he had. He practically gave his life for his country, and what did he get in return? Staggering medical bills, a divorce, and horrible, endless pain. Hoo-fucking-ra. He remembered all of the anger and hatred that built up inside of him; hatred at his condition, hatred for that slut, and hatred for his country. All he felt for four months was an immense and burning hatred. Maybe it was that hatred that kept him alive; it was that hatred that let him live long enough to be reborn.

He remembered when the doctor had entered his room. He had convinced himself that it was to kick him out; that the hospital couldn't care for the war veteran anymore. To his surprise, however, he was told that he had a visitor: Lex Luthor. Corben was taken aback; after all, what would the big corporation men want from a broken and disgusting pile of filth like him? He remembered when Luthor walked in, his suit so clean, so well-pressed. It was a bright, snowy white business suit that he wore, its cleanliness and its color contrasting with the dark, shadow covered hospital room. Corben instantly hated him. Oh, how his eyes had glowered at the "golden boy of Metropolis". His hatred was so powerful that even Luthor's smug grin had faltered a bit; Corben liked to think that Luthor was somewhat affected by his unyielding rage. He was hoping that he was choking on it; to this day, he wished Luthor had choked on his venomous loathing.

Luthor went on and on about his commendable service, and about how Corben was such an inspiration to the youth of Metropolis; as if he gave a shit about this god damned city or what anyone thought of him. He thought to himself that this was probably just Luthor building up his reputation and public image. After all, the son of a bitch was running for president in the next election, and who didn't love a president that cared about the troops? He didn't listen to a word he said, instead opting to simply stare daggers at the business mogul. Then…then Luthor had said something that made his ears finally soak in what he was saying, finally heed what the man said. His eyes turned from steely swords to surprised and curious orbs.

"Go back," he had said, wanting to make sure he had heard Luthor correctly.

"Ah, dozing out of attention were we?" Luthor had responded, his smirk ever wider as he gained control over the situation again.

"Go back," Corben had repeated, but louder and with much more urgency. He wanted to hear it again, he needed to hear it again.

"Well, if you had been paying attention, you would have heard about my special offer. My company has recently gone into a joint operation with S.T.A.R. Labs to work on a special military sanctioned project. We call it 'Project Metallo'. The semantics are a little complicated, but the project centers around creating a new type of super soldier for the military. We've been looking for human volunteers for some time, and with your history in the armed forces, I feel that you would be the ideal candidate for the project."

Corben's eyes were wide, but his distaste for the military left him questioning. He had hated the military for so long, and here he was being given an opportunity to help them?

"Find someone else. The military's just a fucking joke, used by corporate big shots like yourself. I ain't helping those scumbags," John said, snarling as he said it.

"You don't even know what it is, and you're turning it away out of some petty hatred? I expected someone as smart as you to see an opportunity when it's presented to you, Corben," Luthor said, smug superiority dripping from his voice. Luthor then got down on one knee, kneeling by his bedside so as to get eye level with John. He was about to make a sly remark, but the look in Luthor's eyes stopped him in his tracks. They weren't charismatic like they were on television, or sarcastic like they had been just a moment before. They were cold and dark, as if he were a panther stalking its prey. They almost looked…manic. Hungry, even; as if he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

"This project can make you ten times the man you once were. Aren't you tired of lying in this bed, being fed through a tube and wallowing in your own filth? This is your chance to get out of this hell, become something greater than you ever were. You'll be better than any mere man, with the power to do far more than people can dream of. I can make you the terror of everyone who's wronged you, John Corben. You can take vengeance on everyone: the military, your wife, this godforsaken country. Let me make you a god, Corben. Come with me, and I'll make you invincible."

John stared into those dark and coal like eyes, his heart quickening and his blood went cold at Luthor's tone. He had felt powerful, ready to tell Luthor off, but now he felt like a scared child when confronted by this man and his rabid sense of authority. Lex Luthor was not an average man. John didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but something…something about his eyes just made him believe what he said. He wanted that power. He WAS tired of lying down, of being powerless. He did want more.

"…I'll do it."

2 Weeks Later

"-and this, Mr. Corben, is where the magic will happen. I present to you the very heart of S.T.A.R. Labs," Luthor said, his voice just oozing with pride. Luthor was a man who was proud of his assets, and none of them were as big as S.T.A.R. Labs. Luthor may not have founded the science research company, but he did pour millions upon millions of dollars into it. It might as well have been his baby, what with all of the funding he provided for it. Corben, in his wheel chair, gazed about the floor of the research station. He and Luthor were side by side on a balcony overlooking the division floor, and Corben had never seen something so…structured. He gazed upon numerous scientists, chemists, electrical engineers; numerous men with varying degrees, all working upon a single project. They danced across the floor, each attending their own work station, but all working to a common goal. They looked like a colony of ants; they were so numerous, and each kept themselves occupied with a single task. Corben gazed into the center of the room where he saw what they were working on. It was so pristine, so gargantuan. A chassis that shone and reflected the lights overhead; a chassis that was raised above all that worked on it, like Goliath over David. It was almost as if the numerous scientists were appeasing this creature of metal; as if they worshipped it. Corben could only stare in awe.

"Mr. Luthor! It's an honor to have you grace our presence, sir."

Corben turned away from the metallic monolith to see a man in a lab coat approach both he and Lex, his strides quick and excited. Luthor reached his hand out to shake the man's hand. Corben was surprised Lex didn't force the man to kiss it.

"Dr. Hamilton, the pleasure is all mine. I'm always taken aback by your projects and commitment. Speaking of projects, I'd like you to meet our volunteer for Project: Metallo. John Corben, this is Dr. Emil Hamilton, head researcher for S.T.A.R. Labs."

Dr. Hamilton turned to Corben, his eyes ever more excited at seeing the volunteer for his research. "Mr. Corben, oh I'm so happy to have you onboard for our project. I've heard a lot about you from the papers and Mr. Luthor. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The researcher stuck out his hand for Corben to shake, a warm smile across his face. John stared at the hand, then at Hamilton. He had thought that all science types would be exactly like Luthor: smug, arrogant, and overall uncaring to their fellow man. But Hamilton…Corben liked Hamilton. He was the only man that Corben felt was actually glad to see him in a long time.

Corben accepted the hand shake as he responded, "Please, doc; Call me John. So, that's a pretty nifty looking T-1000 you got down there. Had no idea that we had our hands on SkyNet technology."

The doctor looked confused, turning to Luthor as if what John had said was some sort of secret code. Luthor only gave a sigh as he put his hand on Dr. Hamilton's shoulder saying, "Relax Emil. It's a joke."

The doctor looked relieved as he looked back at John, a sense of relief at the joke.

"Doc, please don't tell me you've never seen Terminator?" John questioned, a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh, I never watched too many movies as a child. I must have missed that one Mist—John."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Listen, if we're going to work together, you've gotta watch some Terminator. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Man of your intellect should be witness to the glory that is '80s action flicks," John said, his voice of mock seriousness but also of a friendly tone. Doctor Hamilton merely gave a chuckle as he and John traveled down to the ground floor, leaving Lex behind on the upper balcony. Luthor took a last look at the ground floor to see the metal monolith. A smile had crept on his face as he exited the laboratory…

3 months later…

Corben lay on his own makeshift bed, tossing a tennis ball in the air to pass the time. Today was the big day, and he had a noticeable pain in his gut. John didn't want to credit nervousness or cold feet, but it seemed to be getting the better of him. What would it be like? Would it fail and he just…disappears? He knew it was probably better to not think about such things, but it was near impossible to not consider them. John liked to think before that he didn't fear death; he had seen enough of it in the military. Something inside of him still made his heart cold at the thought of no longer drawing breath. He was by no means a religious man, but that didn't mean he was ready to see if there was anything truly after death. If it succeeded, though, what would he be? Corben thought back to the T-1000. The sight had scared him as a kid and had intrigued him in his teenage years. He smiled warmly at Emil's reaction to his first viewing of Terminator. He thought about how easy it would be for him to scare his friend if he just started rattling off lines from the movie. He was a man of science, but even he would be taken aback. Would he still be able to carry on such pranks with Hamilton? They had grown so close over the past months, closer than Corben had ever come with another human being. He didn't want to lose the only friend he had in the world right now, not when he probably would need him most. He shut his eyes and he dug the heels of his hands against them, his frustration getting the better of him. Why was he doing this? He thought before he had nothing to lose, but now? His life at S.T.A.R. Labs with Emil had been better than the rest of his previous 28 years combined. He couldn't quit now though; he was too far down the rabbit hole. He was just going to have to push through. This was what he wanted, after all.

The door opened slowly, as John turned to the side to see who had come to call on him. There stood Emil, his face sheepish and pensive. He even looked a little anxious.

"John, it's uh…it's time. Are you ready?"

John gazed at the doctor, then back to the ball he had been tossing. He seemed to gaze upon its surface for hours, just staring at the ball. A moment passed before John rested the ball on his dresser, and seated himself into his wheelchair. He wheeled to the door, and gazed at Emil, a new confident look upon his face.

"Of course, Doc. I've been ready for a long ass time."

1 Hour Later

John stared back at the fluorescent lights, seeming to pay no mind to their searing blindness. It was about all he could do at this point as the doctors prepared themselves for the procedure about to take place. The cool metal against his bare back soothed him, and had lowered his anxiety thanks to its metallic chill. He tore his eyes away from the lamps to get a good look at the rest of his body. He was strapped down pretty well, his entire body constricted to the most miniscule of movement. He could wiggle his fingers, but that was about it; any other movements were completely futile against the harsh entrapment of the straps and cuffs. He almost felt like Frankenstein's monster, and the good doctors were just preparing to give him life; or in this case, a new one.

"Hey, Doc. You gonna say "it's alive" when all's said and done? You might never get the chance again," Corben said, turning his head slightly to see Doctor Hamilton's face. The man gave a slight chuckle as he shook his head, turning to Corben. His eyes looked tired and weary, as if his body had been pushed to the limits in the past few weeks.

"One of us has to remain professional, John; and I really wish you wouldn't crack jokes like that, they are just in bad taste…,"

"That's my specialty, Doc. You know that,"

Doctor Hamilton rubbed his temples in mock frustration, shaking his head at John's antics. He knew John was scared; this was just his way of shrugging it off, trying to cope.

"Doctor Hamilton, we're ready."

Hamilton gave a nod to his co-worker, and then kneeled next to John on the table. They both knew that it was too late to turn back now, not with all of the money Lex Luthor had sunken into this project. Still, he had to ask. He was…he was his friend, after all.

"John, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop right now, if you want. All you have to do is say so."

John turned his head to his friend, a toothy grin on his face. He appreciated Emil's compassion, but even he knew that it was far too late. Besides, he came this far. It was time to cross home plate.

"I'm ready, Emil. Light her up, daddy's got a new body waiting for him!"

"Emil gave one last warm smile before he turned to his co-workers and gave a nod. John heard the whirring of machines and the lights in the room grow brighter. He turned to his right and saw the lights on the Metallo armor spring to life, all of them shining a bright, crimson light. He heard a high pitched noise ring in his ears, and the volume continued to increase. It only got louder and louder, John certain that someone must have messed up, that his head was going to pop like a balloon. The lights got brighter, blurring out his vision. His head was in intense pain, he wanted to scream but found his mouth tightly closed. The lights got brighter, and brighter. The noise higher and louder. His heart was beating miles a minute, it's pounding ringing in his ears along with the high pitched noise. He was waiting for it to end, for him to just go off to the void of nothingness. Everything kept increasing, his senses overloaded.

And then, there was only blackness.


End file.
